HIM
by Sofia3sh
Summary: Rating may go up.When a classmate of Mitsui's modeled for a magazine she usually gets into trouble.And when she worked with him with a school presentation.he begins to fall for her.A lil' horny you have been warned.This is I


MAKE SURE YOU READ THESE THINGS ARE VERY IMPORTANT ESPECIALLY THE SETTING: Hi! Readers ..I'm just gonna give you the disclaimer....I do not own SD AND I"s is owned by Masazaku Katsura... I am a big fan of his stories such as Videogirl Ai, I's, DNA2 etc..I only own the unfamiliar characters! Okay? Okay! Here I go again making a story without even finishing the old ones...This might get a little horny.You have been warned! IF you read I"s Already then you'll probably know why it's called "H.I.M." Pls. don't flame me.And I admit the story is not mine and the personality of the OC's.And I don't like the story coz of the hornyness.because this is mangas that made me cry...It also has drama so don't be surprised but I didn't put this for green parts but the emotional parts. But I'll put some of them coz it's important and it would not complete without it.  
  
Setting: Okay everyone is in the 1st year of High school here and yes even Mitsui and Miyagi's batch! There'll be some OC's here so...I dunno what to tell you any more hehe.And...Oh yeah! This gonna be lil' OOC.but happenings were changed here..coz I putted some of my own plots too.And Mitsui is not like Itchitaka who fell inlove with Iori at the 1st sight of the magazine! That is an example!  
  
Oc: Hino Izumi DOB: December 1 Hair: Black up to the half of her back.Do you understand it? "-_-" Eyes: Brown Skin: creamy white skin(I need to make her look a lil' pretty coz it's totally needed) Personalility: smart, friendly, sweet, kind and naïve  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR I"S!  
  
CHAPPY 1:  
  
Mitsui was sitting on the bench after basketball practice in the gym. He was reading a play boy magazine that his best friend Miyagi gave him. Front page of the magazine was a picture of their classmate Izumi, who was Miyagi's cousin. Miyagi told him that she didn't really know that they were going to put those pictures of her there and they told her it was a news magazine. She only did it because the company said there might be a chance of her being into the acting business. 'She is cute..but she even might not notice me.oh well.but I admit to my self that I have a crush on her though.it seems impossible for me to get to know her better' thought Mitsui and sighed.(A/N: as I said OOC-ness ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day when Mitsui went to the classroom, guys who wanted Izumi's autograph swarmed around her. Then their teacher arrived and the students went back to their proper places. "Good morning class" greeted Mr. Okita. They stood up and greeted hi m back "Good morning Mister Okita". "Class, there will be a presentation for the freshmen this year and I will be picking two students to represent our class" said their teacher. Then the students began to talk about the presentation. " ahem" the teacher cleared his throat. "ahem" again. And for the last time loudly "Ahem!" 'at last ' thought Okita.  
  
"This is how it's going to be I am going to pick out 2 strip of papers with the names of the students the from this box and whoever will be called" then began to pick the first name " ..hmmm...Hisashi Mitsui..and." then he begins to pick out the other name ".Izumi Hino." Then some guys started to glare at Mitsui and some girls gave Izumi a death glare and became nervous. " Well, at dismissal you will both have a meeting for you to give ideas for presentation" their teacher told them. 'good thing there's no basketball practice today' thought Mitsui. "ooh.Mitchy what a lucky day for you today!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After dismissal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izumi and Mitsui were walking to the library when suddenly a guy asked her something. " Ms. Izumi is it okay if you can to a photo shoot later?." Asked the guy(no specified name). "um..well.uh.is it really necessary?" said Izumi. "Please...it would really mean a lot to our fan club."the guy begged "o-okay..what time will it be held?" "5pm" "I'll be arriving a little late.." "It's okay! Thanks a lot!" said the guy cheerfully that he wasn't going to be beaten up..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Library~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mitsui and Izumi were finished their project but they were just thinking a name for it. "hmmmm...I know!" said Izumi and begun to write something on the notebook. "H.I.M.?" asked mitsui. " Yeah" she said and a smiled. Then Mitsui blushed.  
  
"Well.at least it's easy to remember" she nodded and looked at her watch.  
  
"umm.I have to go already.for the club meeting at the drama club..Umm.see ya" she said and smiled. Then she exited to library.  
  
'what is this feeling..It's like when I got a little closer to her and se ehow she really acts.It's like I felt something different..am I falling.for her.nah.could I?' thought Mitsui.  
  
To be continued....  
Well this is kind of short and not yet getting into the good parts but I promise you in the next chapter I won't disappoint you.Just review and I'll update asap!! And no flames please.. 


End file.
